1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water-dispersible hybrid polymer of a core/shell structure, which comprises (A) a polymer (core) onto which (B) at least one addition polymer-based chain (shell) has been grafted. The present invention also relates generally to aqueous dispersions of these hybrid polymers and coating compostions based thereon, which coating compositions are especially suitable for use as primers/surfacers, clear coatings and pigmented coatings.
2. Description of Background Art
Hybrid polymers comprising a polymer backbone onto which at least one addition polymer-based chain has been grafted are, in a general sense, known in the art, as is their use in coating compositions. See, for example, DE-A-2304680, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,562 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,471.
Aqueous versions of such coating compositions are also known. See, for example, BE 854523, EP-A-0116225, EP-A-287144, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,294, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,901, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,776, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,781, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,847, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,261, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,185, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,568, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,648, JP-A-63309516 and Bauer, Ronald S., "Recent Developments in Water Borne Epoxy Resins," Journal of Waterborne Coatings, Vol 5 (1982), pp. 5-17.